The Dawn of Darkness
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: A Crossover :3 Duke Pantarei  Tales of Vesperia  takes the lead role along with Richter Abend  Tales of Symphonia 2  and Takumi Mayama  Honey and Clover ... Features many others  even Reiki :3 . And some Disgaea themes  Celestia, Netherworld, etc .
1. Day 1: Encounter with the Mystery

_**The Dawn of Darkness – Day 1: Encounter with the Mystery**_

_My Name is Duke Pantarei... I am Twenty-two (22) Years Old and attending Scaline University in the Capital of Tokyo, Japan... To tell the complete truth, I am not full Human. I am actually an 'Angelic Guardian', as I was told by my parents... Which I don't really believe... But, my Mom says she is a full Angel born in Celestia, or Heaven as most Humans know it... She said she came to Earth and married my father. I was told that our role is always different and will come to be known at a certain point in time. Which of that, I don't believe that story is very true; it just doesn't make much sense. I was also told by my Mother that we are supposed to fight against these guys called 'Demon Callers', who are from the Netherworld... There was the story of the One-Hundred Year War. It was this War that lasted One-Hundred Years and happens every Millennium. And it happened exactly one Millennium years next week... There are times where we all almost died, as I was told. Anyone who lived it, might be alive now, since Celestians live thousands and thousands of years... But, anyways..._

_Today is the very first day of School before the new School Year. This will be my Fourth Year at Scaline University; my last before Graduation. I wonder what kind of people I'll meet this year... I've been friends with a guy named Richter Abend and a guy named Leon Magnus for at least ten years. All of us are Fourth Years at Scaline. Richter and I are in the same Dorm Room, once again, while Leon is in the same Dorm as a guy named Hubert Ozwell. Hubert is a First Year at Scaline; we don't know him..._

"O-Ow!" A girl almost screamed.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry about that!" Duke apologized immediately.

"Y-Yea, yea. Hm, you must be Duke Pantarei. Am I correct?" The girl asked.

"H-How do you know me?" Duke asked surprised.

"Did you attend Scaline High School?" The girl asked.

Duke blink and then answered, "Of course I did. For all Three Years there."

The girl smiled and said, "Yea, I remember you. You were the Vice President of the Student Council along with President Richter Abend!"

"Heh... Right..." Duke scratched his head, remembering when he was in High School.

A figure walked up right behind Duke and then said into his ear, "What are you doing~?"

Duke heard the voice and jumped backwards immediately. And then he yelled, "R-Richter! W-When did you get here?"

"About a minute ago," Richter had a big grin on his face.

"H-Hey! Shut it, you!" Duke complained.

"H-Huh...?" The girl there was blinking as the two were arguing.

"What did you say?" Duke was glaring at Richter.

"You heard me!" Richter still had a really big grin.

"H-Hey guys... The Introductory Ceremony in the Auditorium is about to begin...!" The girl raised her voice a bit so the two arguing could hear her.

"Oops..." Richter and Duke said in Unison.

"Maybe we should go before they start and we get in trouble..." The girl said. As she said it, she already started running off to the Auditorium.

"We... Should go!" Richter yelled as he ran as fast as he could.

"W-Wait!" Duke yelled as he chased after Richter.

_Sigh... Richter always tries leaving me behind... Then again, I do the same thing... I wonder if that just has to do with being best friends or something along those lines... But, this girl running in front of us... I also wonder who in the world she is. It seems like she is attending Scaline University, since she has a School Bag with her... But, I distinctly remember seeing her before when we were moving into Dorms... Not that me and Richter were moving or switching Dorms... Also, I do not think I saw that girl with a Room mate, is she alone...?_

**-Ding, Dong-**

"J... Just in time!" Richter yelled as he ran into the Auditorium.

A bunch of Students were spread out everywhere; friends next to each other and so on...

"Okay, Students! All of you quiet down for a message from our Director!" The Vice Director announced... But everyone kept on talking. The Vice Director was losing his patience when Director of Schools, Director Van Grants came out onto the stage. He walked to the Podium and yelled into the Microphone, "All students quite down!"

_The Director of Schools, Van Grants... He is very strict about a lot of stuff, similar to one of the teachers at the University, Alexei Dinoia... Director Grants isn't as nearly nice as the other Director I know... Director Goodwin of the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau; he's in charge of Public Safety and all the Jail stuff in the City... A friend of mine is his Assistant, a quite weird girl who actually recently Graduated last year from Scaline University. Meaning, she is one year older than I am... Anyways, after this Speech from Grants is over, all Students get their schedules for Classes. And, Classes start tomorrow and whatever time is specified for that Class._

"Let's give an applause for our Director Grants!" The Vice Director pointed to Van; who already started walking off stage and back to his Office. He was thinking, _Annoying Kids... They all still act like Kids when they should be in College... Tch..._

"Okay Students, please go into the Cafeteria for your Schedules!" The Vice Principle announced as he walked off of the stage.

"Vice Principle Yeager," Director Grants said as the Vice Principle walked off stage.

"Yes?" The Vice asked.

"Can you please monitor these Students?" The Director handed Yeager profiles of some Students to the Vice Principle. Yeager looked through the files and said, "Sure... But... It might be quite troublesome..."  
A page on Richter Abend fell to the ground as the Director and Vice Principle walked away as a figure walked up...

The Cafeteria...

Duke ran up to Richter, who was looking over his Schedule, and asked, "Hey, Richter! Did you get your Schedule yet?"

"Oh, yea, I did," Richter was still distracted. He then eventually asked, "Did you get yours yet?"

"Oops, no. Not yet. Want to come with me to get it?" Duke asked as he started walking over to a table.

"S-Sure," Richter stuttered as he followed him.

A man dressed in a white lab coat was sitting at the table had a bunch of papers. His hair was covering one of his eyes, stretching down, and was a dark brown. He looked up and saw Duke. After looking, he eventually said with a sigh, "What's your name?"

"Duke Pantarei. Fourth Year," Duke answered the man's question.

"Let's see... Here we are. Yes, Duke Pantarei. Looks like you're in my class," The man had a big grin on his face as he handed Duke's schedule to him.

Duke unsteadily took his schedule and looked at it. The moment he spotted the Class, "Cooking Expertise" and the Teacher, Raven Oltorain, he started backing up, with his hands shaking. He then said, shocked, "N-No way! Not with that weirdo!" Duke pointed right to the man that was at the table.

"Haha!" Richter burst out laughing as Duke was freaking out.  
"Y-You better shut the hell up!" Duke yelled right back to Richter.

"Sooooo! You have Raven-san's Class, too!" The same girl from before giggled from nowhere.

"Reeeeally...?" Duke glared. He sighed and said with folded arms, "I see it as torture..."

"I think I'm glad I didn't take any Cooking Class with that risk," Richter grinned.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Duke glared right at Richter, with his eyes as daggers.

"Hahaha!" The girl was laughing crazily as the two argued.

"Hey. What's your name, anyways?" Richter stopped as he asked the girl as she was laughing.

"The name is Rutee Katrea, a Fourth Year at this University~" She said with a smile.

"Hey, Duke. What other Classes do you have?" Richter asked.  
"If you shut up... Let's see, I have a Sculpturing Class with... Oh no...!" Duke was shaking again as he was looking at his Schedule.  
"What-?" Richter cut himself off as he looked at Duke's Schedule.  
"With those looks on your faces, it looks like you have Mr. Dinoia, as well," Rutee examined the looks on Richter and Duke's faces.  
"Yes...!" Duke almost fell over. Then he thought, _Why in the world would Alexei Dinoia be teaching a Sculpturing Class? That's just crazy!_

"Any other Classes?" Rutee then asked.  
"Sigh... Those are my only Classes, thankfully all I applied for..." Duke sighed with relief. He didn't want another crazed, insane, or infuriated teacher...

"Man..." Richter complained out of the middle of nowhere.  
"What?" Duke said, already angered.

"I forgot I have that same Sculpturing Class with Alexei... Dammit...!" Richter kept complaining.

"At least you don't have Cooking with the crazy idiot!" Duke complained back.

"Hey, stop it! Richter-san, do you have anymore classes?" Rutee butted in between them.  
"Y-Yea. I also have a Photos Class and an Animators Class," Richter answered.

"Are you two both interested in getting Jobs in the Arts Categories?" Rutee asked the two of them.  
"I'm interested in Cooking Mastery and Sculpting," Duke smiled.  
"I'm interested in most things Art-related with Photography, Animation, and Sculpting being my main things," Richter answered.

"Neat!" Rutee turned around.  
"What Classes do you have?" Duke asked.  
"Cooking, like you, Duke. An Animators Class, Richter. And I have a Painting Class," Rutee answered as she ran off.

"Looks like me and Rutee have Cooking together," Duke said.  
"What are you planning?" Richter grinned.  
"Didn't I say shut the hell up?" Duke glared right back at him.  
"Hey, I have my Animation Class with Rutee. And then both of us have Sculpting together," Richter said.  
"Uh huh..." Duke walked off.  
"Where are you going?" Richter asked.  
"What? Do you want to come with?" Duke turned around as he asked.

"Uh... Sure..." Richter ran up to follow him.

Richter had his arms folded as he was sitting down a chair and complained, "If I knew where we were going, I wouldn't have come."

"Do you always have a problem where I go?" Duke glared at Richter once again.  
"Not always," Richter said coldly.

"Tch... What are you having? And I am NOT treating you!" Duke warned Richter.  
"Fine, fine..." Richter looked at the Menu until the Waitress came to them.

"Okay! What would you two want?" She asked, cheerfully.  
"Uh... Um..." Richter was left stuck.  
"Richter, I'm going. Tell me when you're done and come back to the Dorm," Duke got up and left.

_If I ever get done... _Richter thought to himself as the Waitress stood there. She eventually said, "I think I remember you~"

"R-Really...? From where...?" Richter asked, confused.  
"Scaline High School," She answered just as cheerful as before. 

_Does everyone know me from High School? _Richter thought again before he answered, "I see... Was it because I was Student Council President?"

"Actually, yes! I was part of the Student Council, as well," The girl smiled.  
"Wh-What? N-Name?" Richter asked in a stutter.  
"Mel Sorisaki," The girl answered.  
"S-Seriously? You really have changed a lot!" Richter almost yelled, in shock.  
"Heh~" Mel giggled.

At Duke and Richter's Dorm Room...

_I wonder if Richter actually found out that the girl was Mel Sorisaki... But, on another hand... Tomorrow... I have to deal with the biggest pain in the ass in this entire School... Maybe bigger or less than the Director of Schools himself... But, Alexei Dinoia... I wonder what he's doing as the Teacher of the Sculpting Class... I thought he was the Teacher of the War-Training Class, the weird Class that it is... This is too strange..._

Duke turned back in his bed at the thought that he just got...

_Or worse... That I'm stuck with Raven as my Teacher for the next Year! ...Or at least the Semester...! This will be torture with both of them...!_

**-Slam-**

"Hey, Duke!" Richter burst right through the Door. He came in yelling, "Do you have any idea what Classes Mel Sorisaki has?"

"By your voice and face... I want to guess the same as you..." Duke answered with a sigh.  
"S... Some what...! She has Music Composition, Sculpturing, and a Field Work," Richter moaned. He wanted to say so himself, truly.  
"It was kind of obvious after that..." Duke turned back to face th wall.  
"Are you _already_ going to bed?" Richter complained.  
"What of it...? I don't care that you stay up, I'm just tired...!" Duke muttered.

"What ever... But... Why are you going to sleep in your Clothes?" Richter grinned.

"Ngh!" Duke immediately jumped up.  
"Haha! Good night!" Richter sat down on his bed with an even bigger grin.

"You... You... SHUT UP!" Duke yelled.  
"Hahaha!" Richter kept on laughing his head off.

Later That Night...

"...H... Huh...?" Duke felt something going on.

_Duke..._ A female's voice said in Duke's head.  
_Who's... th-there...? _Duke replied in his head to respond.  
_There you are... _The voice said.  
_Who... Is there...? _Duke repeated himself.  
_Right... Sorry... But, this really is your mother speaking... _The voice spoke very softly.  
_What? B-But! My mother is supposed to be dead! _Duke was really scared.  
_I am dead... But... A Celestian's Power allows Communication from Heaven... _The voice said.  
_I... d-don't understand... _Duke kept saying.

_After death, a Celestian, when in Heaven, can still speak with a Living Person...  
F... Freaky... B-But... Mother... What did you want to say to me...?  
Right... Well... Your friend, Richter Abend... H-He's a... He is a Demon from the Netherworld...  
Wh-What are you saying? _Duke was really freaked out.  
_I am not lying. I am sorry... But... Demons are the mortal enemies of Celestians... The Angels...  
B-But...! I don't sense anything Demon in Richter! And he doesn't have Demon ears!_ Duke replied.  
_I sense that he is part Elven, as well. That might be why..._ That was the answer to Duke.  
_B-But-! We've been Best Friends for years! Wouldn't he have done something by now?  
Maybe... But... There is something else..._ There was concern in the voice.  
_Wh-What is that...?_ Duke asked.  
_There is something else... big... going on... I can sense it...  
I don't understand at all...  
Duke... Clutch your hand together for a moment..._ The voice requested.  
_A... Alright..._

Duke closed his eyes and clutched his right hand together. Then, there was a small flash of light coming from Duke's hand. He hid it under his blanket so Richter wouldn't see.

_Okay... Open your hand up...  
_

Duke opened his hand and looked at the necklace in his hand. He was in shock. Where did it come from? What was it?

_Wh... What is it...?_ Duke asked his mother.  
_It is a charm, in reality... It should protect you from anything 'Dark' that would come near you... But... In even more reality, it contains my Will... I promise to protect you...  
M-Mother...!_ Duke almost started crying.  
_I am afraid... I must go... Until we speak again... My son..._ Duke's mother's words faded away.

_M... Mother... I don't get... What you are talking about... Not one bit..._ Duke thought to himself as he went back to sleep; clutching the necklace in his hands...

Author's Notes: Well... This was a New Fan-Fiction... I got the idea (I'm looking at Disgaea for the names like Celestia... lol...) out of nowhere and just started typing. Chapters will be longer than the usual. As the Chapters are a whole day in the story. (as I say, like "Day 1"...) And then, I really wanted to make Duke the Main Character (and Reiki not, for once...) and such... =3 Also, I gave Mel (she is from Tales of Phantasia: Naikiri Dungeon) a last name I made myself... (Though the one I gave wasn't the exact I had for Dio for a Role Play... XO)... I got the idea for the Classes taken from "Honey and Clover" (I've been watching the Anime lately, XD) so I wanted them to take an art direction :)... So, later... :3 Oh yea, I didn't have a good Chapter Title, sorry :O


	2. Day 2: First Day of Classes

_**The Dawn of Darkness – Day 2: First Day of Classes**_

_The next morning..._

"H... Huh...?" Duke moaned as he woke up that morning. He clutched the necklace in his hand and then immediately shot up in his bed. Duke could hear Richter making something in the kitchen and realized he woke up...

"Wh... What the...?" Duke mumbled as he finally noticed that the blanket was on top of him. Freaked out, he started wondering why the blanket was there. He was kind of creeped out, because he fell asleep without the blanket on him.

"Hey... Duke, you awake yet...?" Richter asked as he came back into the room.  
"H-Hey, Richter... Did you put this blanket on me...?" Duke asked.  
"No, I didn't-" Richter was cut off by the toaster going off. He heard it and ran back into the kitchen.

"Then who did...? Or what...?" Duke said to himself as he held the necklace tight in his hand.

_I still don't believe that it was my Mother talking to me inside of my head last night... That's just too crazy... She's dead... Nothing can help it... But... How did she cover me with my blanket if all she could do was talk to me...? I distinctly don't remember going to sleep with the blanket over me or moving it over myself... Weird..._

Duke looked up at the clock, which read 8:10 AM... He then asked Richter a question, "Richter... What's your first class of the day and what time does it start at...?"

Richter's voice came from the kitchen, "I have Animators Class, starting at 9:00 AM. Why do you ask?"  
"I forgot what time Sculpturing is at..." Duke sighed.  
"According to my Schedule, it's at 11:00 AM..." Richter answered Duke as he looked at his Schedule.  
"What time do you have Photos at?" Duke asked.  
"2:00 PM," Richter answered.

"Okay... According to this I have Cooking at 2:00 PM, too... At least nothing _too_ early in the morning," Duke moaned as he sat back in his bed.

"Hey, at least it's not Mel. She told me that she has Music Composition at 8:00 AM, hah," Richter laughed as he came into the room with a plate of toast.

"That sucks for her. What other Classes does she have?" Duke asked as he took a piece from the plate.  
"She told me she has Sculpturing, like us, and Science Field Work at 2:00 PM. Thing is about that Class on it's normal time, it extends to 6:00 PM; just in time for Dinner," Richter looked at the Schedule Copy he got from Mel.

"Whoa... Do you remember what times Rutee's Classes are at?" Duke asked.  
"Let's see... She has Animators at 9:00, a Realistic Painting Class at 11:00, and then Cooking at 2:00."  
"That's right, she has two Classes with us, one with you and one with me," Duke took a bite in the toast.  
"I'm glad Animators Class is only in the next door building... Less time for me to get there..." Richter grinned.

"And then Sculpturing is next door to that one... Lucky you..." Duke sighed.  
"Hey, I have more Classes than you, though," Richter took a bite in the toast.  
"That's right, you hardly get any time for lunch..." Duke smiled about it.  
"Sh-Shut it...! I hope they let us out of Animators early..." Richter moaned.

There was a small moment of silence when Duke finally asked Richter, "Richter... Are you part Demon...?"

"Wh-What?" Richter was completely startled and caught off guard by the question.  
"Well... I thought my Mom was talking in my head last night and I was told that you were part Elf and part Demon... Is that true...?" Duke looked down and away from Richter.

Richter sighed and took a deep breath. He eventually said, "Y... Yea... It's true... It's really true that I am half-Elven and half-Demon... How were you talking to your Mother? Didn't you tell me that she was dead...?"

Duke looked completely away and said, "I'm half-Human and half-Celestian, or half-Angel... I was told it was an Ability a Celestian can use when they're dead and in Celestia to talk to a living Angel..."

"I... see..." Richter closed his eyes in thought.

"I'm going..." Duke got up.  
"But... you don't have class until Eleven..." Richter looked up as Duke was getting his Uniform.  
"Yea... I'm going somewhere..." Duke said.  
"..." Richter said absolutely nothing in response.

Outside the School Campus...

_Why me...?_ Duke thought to himself as he was gripping the necklace in his hand. He eventually decided to put the necklace on so he wouldn't lose it. After he locked it back together he walked down the road to the main city...

"Well now... If it isn't Duke...!" A girl said as Duke was walking down the road. Duke looked around and didn't see the source of the voice. He was a little freaked out and yelled back, "Hey! Who's there?"

"Wow... Do you not remember me?" A girl jumped from a tree that was along the road. As soon as she landed on the ground, Duke looked at her. She had a dark-brown to dark-golden hair. It was straight and was along her back. She was dressed in a simple outfit with a jacket on and a purple shirt with a dark purple and dark pink collar. These same patterns were along the cut-offs at the end of the shirt, and end of the sleeves. They were also seen on the cut-offs at the end of her pants. She was also wearing two belts and had three necklaces along her neck.

"...I don't believe it is you...!" Duke was backing up in surprise at the girl. He then said, "...R... Reiki Shutuagi...!"

"I'm glad you did remember me!" Reiki cheered quite loudly.  
"Wh... What are you doing here...?" Duke asked in surprise, still...  
"I'm bored..." Reiki sighed with her arms out.  
"What about the Director?" Duke asked.  
"Still sleeping. There was a meeting late last night when I was sleeping," Reiki grinned. She then asked Duke, "What about you? Don't you have Classes?"

"My first Class is at Eleven. Richter has class in thirty minutes," Duke answered.  
"I seee!" Reiki had a really, really big grin on her face.  
"Wh... What's with that grin on your face...?" Duke was getting freaked out even more.  
"Come with me!" Reiki quickly took Duke's hand and ran right down the road.  
"Wh-What are you doing? Where are we going?" Duke yelled.

From the School Campus, Richter saw Reiki dragging Duke and he had a grin on his face. He turned away to start heading to Class and said to himself, "It seems like Reiki... Is back... Heh..." Richter then walked off to his Classroom...

In the City...

Duke was still being dragged when Reiki stopped in front of a Building that had a sign reading, "Downtown Bookstore".

"Wh-Why are we at the Bookstore...?" Duke asked.  
"I didn't know it was that close to the University's Campus..." Reiki scratched the back of her head.  
"Seriously...?" Duke glared at Reiki.  
"Yup. Come on, let's go inside!" Reiki opened the doors.  
"A... Alright..." Duke mumbled as they walked in.

The Bookstore didn't have many people in it. Most of the people there were adults. Which was expected because most Students have Early Morning or Morning Classes. A lot of Students were either having breakfast or were still sleeping. Duke looked around and asked Reiki, "Again, how come we are here...?"

"You don't have a Part-Time Job for this year yet, do you?" Reiki asked.  
"Y-Yea... Why...?" Duke answered and asked in return.  
"Why don't you apply here? I heard that there was an opening and it's close to the University Campus."  
"I... I guess... Wait... Why do you care...?" Duke raised his voice a little.  
"I dunno," Reiki grinned.  
"Tch... Fine... I'll just ask, if you really want me to..." Duke looked away.  
"Who do you ask...?" Reiki looked around.  
"You just go up anyone, you know..." Duke walked up to a girl at the counter.

The girl looked at Duke and examined his Uniform. She noticed it was the University's Uniform for Students and then she asked, "Why are you here?"

Duke sighed and said, "My friend told me there was a Job Opening..."  
"Ah, that!" The girl walked out from behind the counter and continued, "It would be a pleasure to have you here. Now, can you please place all of this inventory in the correct shelves right here?"

"You mean like that...?" Reiki asked as Duke already put the stuff in the correct places.  
"Th-That's amazing!" The girl almost feel over, surprised. She hadn't seen anyone faster than herself.  
"Do I have the job...?" Duke asked, quite unenthusiastic.  
"With your skill? Of course you have it!" The girl had a big smile on her face.  
"Oh yea... What's your name...?" Duke asked, wishing to know his new boss's name.  
"R-Right! The name is Rita Mordio. For your information, I am a Student at Scaline University, as well." The girl answered.

"Really? You don't look like it..." Reiki investigated the girl.  
"When do you have Class...?" Duke asked.  
"The Classes I take are Cooking with that idiot of a teacher and I also have a Mythology Researching and Writing Class, heh..." Rita answered.

"Well now, I have Cooking with the idiot teacher, as well," Duke said with a sigh.  
"Seriously?" Rita asked, somewhat surprised.  
"Yes. What time is your Mythology Class?" Duke asked.  
"At four in the afternoon..." Rita answered. She wondered why he asked.  
"You end class pretty much right before Dinner Time?" Reiki asked.  
"Yes," Rita answered simply.

"Morning Classes are certainly better than Night Classes..." Reiki grinned.

"Might I ask..." Rita started, "...Who are you guys, anyways?"  
"Duke Pantarei. Fourth Year at Scaline University, Twenty-two Years Old," Duke answered.  
"Reiki Shutuagi! Graduate of Scaline University, Twenty-three Years Old!" Reiki smiled.

"So... You are Duke, my employee. And she _really_ is the Assistant to the Director of the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau?" Rita was surprised when Reiki introduced herself.

"You got it!" Reiki cheered.  
"Pleasure you are here," Rita smiled.  
"I wouldn't think of it as much. Really, I just wanted to buy something. So, later!" Reiki disappeared into the books as she started searching for stuff to buy.

"Is she always like that?" Rita asked Duke.  
"Always and forever..." Duke sighed.  
"Heh..." Rita smiled again.  
"Oh yea, how old are you?" Duke asked.  
"Eighteen, First Year at Scaline University."  
"Really...?" Duke was a little surprised.  
"Yes," Rita kept on smiling.  
"Hey, do you know a girl named Rutee Katrea?" Duke asked, he just wondered.  
"Actually, she's my roommate at th Dorms on Campus," Rita answered.  
"Seriously?" Duke's eyes widened.

"Okay! I've got all I wanted! Now to check out!" Reiki came walking up to them; carrying a huge pile of books.

"You're buying a lot..." Duke stared at Reiki. Reiki was smiling a really big smile...  
"Uh... Come over here to check out," Rita said as she got behind the counter.  
"Here you are, for pay!" Reiki's hand had money in it. Apparently she got the total up before the cash register even did...  
"Reiki Shutuagi," Rita said.  
"Yea?" Reiki asked.  
"How come someone as smart as you are is working for some place like Public Safety Maintenance Bureau?" Rita asked as her question.

"I have a high-up position and high paying already. I don't have to worry about anything," Reiki answered as Rita put the money in the cash register.

"I don't understand you at all... How is your position so high even though you only graduated a short while ago after the last school year?" Rita questioned while putting the books in a bag.

Reiki sighed as she took the bag with the answer, "You know the Director, right?"  
"Of course I do," Rita answered.  
"Director Rex Goodwin is the person that raised me," Reiki said slowly.  
"What do you mean?" Duke asked. "Don't you have parents?"  
"I don't have any... Well... They're dead..." Reiki looked down.

"Th... That's sad..." Duke looked down, as well.

**-ring-**

"Huh? I guess that's my phone..." Duke reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He looked at the Caller ID and noticed that it was Richter. He put it to his ear and said, "What is it, Richter?"

Richter was on the other end and answered Duke, "D-Duke! There's something on this website I want you to look up..."

"What are you talking about? What website?" Duke asked into the phone.  
"I found it when on the internet on my Phone. It's this website called 'Corrupted Darkness'... Can you please look it up? I have class in a few minutes, so I don't have time..." Richter said to Duke.

"Fine..." Duke moaned, "...Later..."

Duke closed his phone up and put it back in his pocket. He turned to Rita and Reiki and said, "I have to go, sorry."

"I just got a text from Rex to get back to the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau building immediately... Bye-bye!" Reiki took off out the Bookstore door and down the street to the tall standing building.

Rita yawned and said, "Later, Duke..." And she sat back down in her chair as Duke left the building. He left almost as soon as Reiki did...

Duke and Richter's Dorm Room...

"So I have to go to a Website called Corrupted Darkness..." Duke said to himself as he turned his laptop on. He went on to search and clicked on a website that had Corrupted Darkness in the title of it...

...As soon as he clicked it and Duke quickly looked at the top of the Web Page that read, "Corrupted Darkness Home Page. Request a Chatroom, Forum, Meeting. A Supernatural Home"

"What... What in the world...?" Duke stared at the screen and scrolled down to the Web Site's opening paragraph. He looked at it carefully as it read:

"Corrupted Darkness is the home of the Supernatural and the Unknown. Includes regular beings to the world known as Humans to the Extra-terrestrial known as Celestians and Demons. Let the other worlds know who you are."

Duke was very intrigued by the Website and decided to go to the Information and About Page to learn more about. He looked through it, trying to get it. Eventually, after countless searches through the Forums on the Website and through the Web. After a little bit of time, he found the Main Chatroom on the Website and looked through it. Many people were stating, "Visions of Demons and Angels" and "The End of the World"... Duke tried not to believe it and found a guy speaking to others. There was word that somewhere near the Train Station in the Downtown part of the City, at Midnight tonight, there would be a Trial on a Demon. He printed out the Information about it... Duke sat back in his chair, surprised. He didn't know what to really think and then decided that he was going to go...

**-ring-**

Duke looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost time for him to go to Class. He quickly turned his laptop off and grabbed his bag to get to the Classroom. Duke put his keys in his pocket and ran out the door.

"It's almost time to walk into the first Class of Torture for the day..." Duke said to himself as he walked into the Building and down the hallway to Class. It was about Ten Minutes until it was Eleven when Duke got to the door. He opened it up and saw Richter standing near it. Richter looked up at Duke and said, "Did you find anything on Corrupted Darkness?"

"Yes. Look at what I printed about something going on tonight," Duke handed the piece of paper to Richter.  
"What the...? A... A Demon...? Tonight...?" Richter studied the Information on the Paper.  
"Yes... I even considered registering on the website to follow what's going on..." Duke said.  
"Seriously? Well, don't really think of it until we figure what goes on tonight."  
"So, you're going with?" Duke asked.  
"Yes," Richter simply answered.

Duke nodded to him as he sat down in a chair. The tables were kind of organized with two per table, which led to Duke thinking there was going to be a lot of Partner work or something along those lines... Richter sat down next to Duke and let out a sigh.

Richter looked over and saw Mel walking into the room. She sat down at the table right next his and she wove a little to him. Richter wove a little over to her. Another girl came into the room and sat down next to Mel with a smile on her face. Duke leaned over to Richter and asked, "You know who that girl is?"

"H... Huh...? Oh, that's Anise Tatlin. I heard her sculpting technique is the best there ever is to be... She is praised by a lot of people for so much; despite looking so young, she actually is the same age as us." Richter said as Duke looked at her.

"Really? I wonder how good she is... Because, I keep being told that I have the best Sculpting skills in the entire University..." Duke said.

"Really...?" Richter looked at him, a little confused.  
"Y-" Duke was cut off immediately.

"Class! Shut your traps and listen up!" The Teacher yelled as he came into the room.

"Uh oh..." Duke said as quiet as he could to Richter.

"I don't need any of your names right now! But, my name is Alexei Dinoia and I am everyone in this room's teacher for the Sculpting Expertise Class this year! And, all of you better keep your traps shut before all of you are in trouble!" The Teacher made his speech almost as loud as he could...

Later...

"And those are the rules for this Class! Follow them and keep quiet and maybe none of you will get in trouble and will seem my bad side!"

_It gets worse...?_ Duke thought to himself. And then Duke felt a rumble in his pocket; it was his cellphone. He took it out carefully and saw the text message. It was from Richter, who had a grin on his face. Duke looked at the message that read, _"Dinoia is the most annoying teacher in the school."_

Duke had a small grin on his face as he put his phone back in his pocket. He was glad that the teacher didn't see him or Richter with their phones out or grinning like that.

After Class...

Richter was walking out of the Classroom when Duke asked, "Hey, heading to Class?"  
"Y-Yea. Photos Class," Richter said as he continued down the hallway.  
"Later!" Duke shouted as he ran to the Cooking Classroom.  
"Later," Richter wove to him and continued to the Photography Classroom.

The Cooking Classroom...

_Man... Cooking Expertise Class... With Raven Oltorain as the teacher... Oh boy..._ Duke thought to himself as he walked into the Classroom. He walked to the back of the Classroom and sat down. And then, he saw Rutee Katrea walk into the Classroom. She was smiling as she sat down right in front of Duke. As soon as she sat down, she turned around to face Duke and said, "Hey, again!"

"Did you see Richter earlier?" Duke asked.  
"You bet!" Rutee smiled.  
"How's Animation Class?" Duke asked again.  
"Pretty fun. Though the first day for anything is so boring because of rules..." Rutee complained.  
"Yea... At least you don't have Sculpturing Class..." Duke sighed.  
"Hah, I bet Dinoia is a real pain..." Rutee giggled.  
"Torture..." Duke slammed his head on his desk.  
"What about this Class?" Rutee asked.  
"I think Raven is better than Alexei any day..." Duke moaned.

When they were finished talking, the Classroom's Door shut and the Teacher was in the room. He was smiling as he said, "Okay Class! Quiet down so we can do introductions! First of all, my name is Raven Oltorain and I am your Cooking Expertise Teacher for this Semester!"

After Cooking Expertise Class...

Rutee walked out of the Classroom and said to Duke, "That wasn't too bad, was it...?"  
"Better than Alexei's Class..." Duke moaned.  
"Where are you going?" Rutee asked.  
"Dorm. This was my last Class of the day," Duke said as he headed down the Hallway.  
"Ah, later!" Rutee called.  
"See you," Duke called back.

Duke and Richter's Dorm Room...

"At Midnight..." Duke looked at his watch. He was impatiently waiting for Midnight to come...

Richter came into the room and said, "Duke. There's something I want to say."  
"What is it?" Duke asked.  
"There is something about the time, Midnight..." Richter said.

Duke was a little surprised as Richter continued, "...There is a Special Time of Day that only Certain People can be a part of it. It is called the Dark Hour, or the Hidden Hour in the Day... Some Humans, Celestians, and Demons can be part of this Hour. According to the Website, Corrupted Darkness, and this Information, this meeting they planned will take place during this time."

"What?" Duke was really surprised.

"I have investigated into this and discovered that. We must wait until Midnight and go. There will be no one at that time to stop us from going. Do you understand?" Richter asked Duke.

"...Y... Yea... I understand..." Duke answered with a nod.

Author's Note: Okay, I included the time called the "Dark Hour", which is actually from the game Persona 3. I thought it would be neat to include to the "weird" things to happen in the story... :3 Anyways, regular "Day" Chapters which are titled "Dark Hour" Chapters. The Order given of Chapters on is the right order. (so, 1: Day 1, 2: Day 2, 3: Dark Hour 1, 4: Day 3, yadda yadda...)


	3. Dark Hour 1: The First Encounter

_**The Dawn of Darkness – Dark Hour 1: The First Encounter**_

"Duke... It's 11:59 PM..." Richter said simply.

"Just a minute," Duke was sitting there, staring at the clock.

**-ding-**

Richter looked at his cellphone's lock screen, or the screen that was supposed to be there, it was just a black screen, and said, "I guess speculations are correct. Regular technology such as phones don't work during the Dark Hour.

"Really?" Duke looked at his phone and got the same result.  
"Let's go." Richter walked to the door and nodded. He got a nod back and the two walked out.

Downtown Train Station...

Richter walked in front. They entered the Train Station and haven't seen anything odd so far. There was nothing going on. Until Duke noticed something and whispered while pointing up front, "Look...!"

They saw something strike down, from their distance, it was just a figure. The figure they attacked vanished into what seemed nothingness.

The figure turned it's face to see Duke, eyes that looked like they were surprised.

"Who is that?" asked Richter.

"I don't know..." Duke started forward.  
"Hey..." Richter started forward as well.

They didn't move forward even an inch when the voice from the figure spoke, "Duke! What are you doing here?"

"That voice...!" Duke ran forward to see the figure clearly and noticed golden eyes. He saw that the figure, hair blowing as the wind started, was... Was Reiki Shutuagi. He then asked, "Reiki! What are you doing here?"

"I already asked you!" Reiki raised her voice.  
"Both of you calm down." A figure walked up. It was a figure that was standing behind Reiki.  
"Hmph..." Reiki turned her head away. "This ain't over..."

Duke noticed the figure when he walked into the moon's light and spoke, "Director... What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking the same thing." Duke was being mimicked. He knew where Reiki got it from now...

"What just happened?" Richter asked. "I saw her attacking something. But we couldn't see it because of how dark it was. What was it?"

"Oh, that..." Reiki turned her head away. "We were following a lead on the website called Corrupted Darkness. There was an illegal killing of a Demon here just not a few minutes ago. But, the ones that did it were just a couple of shadows. I thought it was a good lead. But, it was useless. Damn..."

What Duke thought to be was a sword in Reiki's hands vanished and she brushed her hands off with the comment, "Geez... I hate gripping a sword. Gets my hands all dirty and that crap... Tch..."

Then there was a strong rumble from nowhere...

"Wh-What the hell?" Reiki's swords immediately appeared again in her hands.  
"Definitely not a normal reading..." The Director stood back and looked into the sky. Trying to read something until he said to Reiki, "It is..." He pointed his finger to the direction of Scaline... "It is coming from the University..."

"Well come on then!" Reiki charged off down the main road from the Downtown District to Scaline University. Rex followed right behind her.

Richter watched them. He jumped down from the staircase and said to Duke, "Come on! Let's follow them!"

"But, I don't think they want us to!" Duke said back.  
"I don't think I care. Besides, don't you want to know?" Richter asked.  
"F... Fine!" Duke followed him as the two ran down the main road that Reiki just took.

Scaline University...

Reiki looked up the hill leading to the main school grounds. As usual, the gate was indeed locked because it was a school night. Students are not supposed to leave after a certain time. Reiki looked at it and wondered how in the world Richter and Duke got out...

Reiki latched her swords in her belts to hold them. Rex walked up to her as she began to jump up to scale the fence when he asked, "In that much of a hurry?"

"I'm curious!" Reiki grabbed one of the metal bars and placed her feet on the bar below.

_She should realize it's just easier to use the tree..._ Rex looked at the tree next to the stone wall and began to go up and climb it. Then he saw Richter and Duke arrive at the gate. Duke stood back and ran up to the wall, placing his feet one after another. He literally climbed up the wall.

"Huh?" Reiki hear Duke step on the stone at the top and she turned around to see him helping Richter up. She blink and yelled at him, "Hey, Duke! What are you doing?"

"Let's see..." Richter jumped on the wall and Duke jumped off and said in a tone to Reiki, "One, I was curious and two, we live here! The bigger question from an ordinary person would be why _you _are here."

"Shuddup!" Reiki turned away and started walking. Richter and Rex jumped off of the wall and walked behind Duke, who was behind Reiki. Both sort of pouting.

There was a rumble again. It was stronger this time. But, that might have been because the group is closer to the source, that they guessed.

Reiki ran up, swords once again ready and saw an enormous shadow standing. Reiki stared at it and grinned, jumping into the air and charging at the thing. The swords suddenly started glowing and Reiki's attack went straight through the Shadow, no damage done to it!

Her grin vanished in an instant, her head tilting towards the thing. She didn't do a single thing to it.

She turned right over to Rex and yelled, "Scan the goddamned thing! I don't know why I can't attack it! It is going to piss me off really quick!"

"Quiet you!" Rex started the scan. He tried to notice something, but could not find any traces of anything on the thing. Richter and Duke looked at him, unknown to what he was doing. They could, however, figure he was scanning the Shadow creature because Reiki said to scan it. Rex finished a scan and answered back to Reiki, "Reiki, I cannot find anything wrong with the thing!"

"S-Say WHAT?" Reiki glared right over, thinking that he did something wrong.  
"R-Reiki! Behind you!" Duke suddenly yelled.

Reiki turned around and saw the Shadow charging after her with it's claws extended.

_Duke... Please use it..._ Duke heard the same soft voice ring in his head. His mother... Use it? Use what? Duke gripped the charm around his neck and looked at it. Figuring that is what she was talking about it, that was. But... Use it for what.

Reiki saw the thing about to attack her and the Shadow let it's claws down on the defenseless Reiki. Her attacks could not attack it, then she could not defend against it...

The claws were about to touch Reiki but... But...

A soft light appeared from inside of the Shadow. Everyone didn't know what it was or where in the world it came from.

Duke wouldn't let go of the Charm, afraid that it had something to do with it. He moved his hand and the Shadow moved in the same exact direction. Noticing this, he let go of the charm. It fell back against where it was before and the Shadow fell to the ground.

Richter stared at Duke and asked, "What are you doing...? What just happened?"

"I... don't know...!"

"Huh?" Reiki noticed the Shadow on the ground. She looked at Duke and yelled, "Do it again!"

"F-Fine!" Duke gripped the charm again, and surely enough, the light inside of the Shadow appeared again. Duke moved the Charm to the left, and that's where it went. He slammed it into the ground. It was quite strange what was going on... It was so unknown...

And suddenly, the Shadow vanished into nothingness... Apparently defeated...

The shadows from it disappeared, as well. And in the spot where it was... Was... A... A sword...?

Duke walked up to see the sword, staring at it, wondering. He looked back at Reiki and asked, "What's with the sword?"

"I dunno..." Reiki shrugged. "Touch it."

"S-Sure..." Duke gripped the sword. It was much light than any sword. It also had a hollowed out center. A sword with an unknown name...? Was it?

The sword was emitting a red or a red violet light. It looked like lightning streaks...

Reiki walked up and said, "Try turning it into nothing. Like I do with my swords. Concentrate any energy you can sense in the sword and try emitting it into yourself."

"Fine... I guess..." Duke concentrated. The light around sword began to vanish, but very slowly. And then, the sword itself began to fade away.

When it was all gone, Reiki smiled and said, "Good, you can do that much! I guess you are a Celestian... You have the powers to transfer matter and energy. That's good." Reiki turned away and walked off. Rex started following her, but turned to look at the Duke, and continued without saying a word.

Richter stared, confused, and said, "What in living hell did you just do?"  
"I have _no_ idea..." Duke sighed and decided to go to the dorm. Richter following.

Duke gripped the charm, wondering what exactly kind of charm it is... It wasn't normal, for sure...

Original: 12/25/2010

Author's Note: Ahhh finally...! I had no internet and nothing to do (despite getting those EPIC new markers for Christmas) and looked through my FanFiction folder and saw this. I was bored and decided to continue it...! I was half a sleep though, lol. So, excuse me for anything wrong and the lack of _length_... (then again, Days are longer than Dark Hours. Or, at least meant to... :D)


End file.
